The Wonderful World Of Babysitting
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: When Harry volunteered them to babysit, Ron knew he was in trouble. Harry/Ron. Hermione/Ginny.


**AN: I decided I was going to do a quick humor oneshot, and this hit me. Hope you enjoy and at least someone reviews.**

**Hermione and Ginny have twins, a boy and a girl, in this fanfiction. Their names are Ava Elise Weasley (we'll pretend that Hermione took Ginny's last name, kay?), and Benjamin Thomas Weasley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I do this, but I do not own anything execpt the original characters that J.K Rowling did not invent.**

"Harry, really, I'm not sure if this is a good idea, you know I'm no good with babies" Ron Weasley muttered to his boyfriend. The other man stared at him for a long moment, before bursting into laughter.

Ron looked quite offended by this, but waited until Harry calmed down.

"For one thing, Ron, the twins are eight years old, and you're twenty-nine, and have quite a big family, with all those nieces and nephews you have running around, so you should be used to having children around" Harry muttered.

"But-" Ron started to say something else, but apparated away, leaving Ron behind. Frustrated, Ron did the same, appearing again standing next to Harry in the living room of the small house where his little sister, Ginny Weasley, lived with her wife and twins.

Hermione came rushing in, holding her wand and looking more worn out then Ron had ever seen her, and carrying a package of what Ron was sure was joke products from his brother's shop.

"If I ever get my hands on that George Weasley, I'll murder him myself" she muttered under her breath, clearly not aware that she had company. When she looked up, she let out a startled yelp and dropped the package, choosing to put her hand over her heart instead, and glared at the two of them.

"Haven't you two learned not to sneak up on people like that?" she yelled, making Ron's eyes go a bit wide. "Honestly, after everything that's happened, you two should know better then to stand there like that without saying anything, if I had been Ginny, you both would never be able to walk again!" she yelled, before letting out a sigh.

At that moment, Ginny came rushing down the stairs, and smiled brightly at her brother and best friend.

"Excellent, they're here, that means we can go have our night out" she said, the grin barely hidden on her lips.

She looked at her wife, and grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready to leave, love?" she asked, and when Hermione nodded her head, the two waved at the two men and apparated away.

Ron glared at his boyfriend, before two streaks of red raced past him, almost knocking him over.

"Uncle Harry!" one exclaimed, at the same time the other yelled, "Uncle Ron!".

Benjamin and Ava Weasley stood still for a moment, grinning up at their uncles.

They both had the Weasley traits, bright red hair and freckles covering their faces. They both had bright brown eyes, and if one of them wasn't a girl, they'd look identical.

Much to Hermione's dismay, they enjoyed spending time with their Uncle George, and were turning into quite the little pranksters themselves, despite Ava's love for books and Benjamin's love for Quidditch, something that made Ginny very cheerful.

"Mum told me that we're supposed to behave for you today" Ava stated, her eyes twinkling in a way that reminded Ron of his older brother. "You are going to behave for us, right Ava, because if you decide not to, I think you're Uncle Ron might not make it through the night" Harry teased, earning another glare.

Benjamin just grinned, which made Ron even more nervous.

And without saying another word, they ran off, and both men heard a crash from the next room.

"Do you honestly still think this was a good idea?" Ron growled, which made Harry grin. "Yeah, I do" he muttered, as a pillow came flying towards his head. Quickly, he grabbed Ron's arm and pulled them both down, before standing up straight again.

Ava was standing in front of them, a bright smile on her face.

"Ha! I told you I could do magic, Benji!" she yelled at her twin, which made Ron grin this time. "Benjamin, have you been telling your sister she can't do magic?" he asked, memories of his own brothers doing the same to him coming back into his mind.

"I don't know what she's talking about, I never said that!" Benjamin yelled, glaring at his sister. He knew he'd be in big trouble with his parents for teasing his sister that way. "Yes you did!" Ava yelled, stomping her foot down.

"How about we watch something on the telly?" Harry questioned, hoping to prevent the fight from reaching a height he was sure he didn't want to see.

Both children nodded their heads, and once Harry had them settled down in front of the muggle device, which Ron was staring at with amazment in his eyes, he sat on the couch, smiling when Ron leaned against him.

With a yawn, Harry allowed his eyes to close.

He woke up to a loud crash, and stood quickly, nearly knocking Ron off the couch in the process.

He froze when he heard the sound of Ava crying coming from the upstairs hallway. To his surprise, Ron sprang up and rushed ahead of him, only to yell out, "Oi, Harry, she hurt herself!" a moment later.

With a sigh, Harry ran up after his boyfriend, and bent down next to Ava, who was screaming loudly in his ear. "Ava, calm down, and tell me what happened, alright?" he asked, hoping to get some sort of response out of the girl.

She let out a sniffle, then pointed at the broom that lay a few feet away.

"You were trying to fly?" Harry asked, confusion covering his face. Ava took after Hermione in the respect that she was not very good on a broom at all, and she knew this, so she honestly had no reason to be trying to fly a broom around, especially in a hallway.

"Ben is always teasing me about how he's good at Quidditch and I'm not, so I thought I'd try to fly again, but every time I do, I end up hurt!" Ava wailed, and Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Benjamin Thomas Weasley, come here!" he yelled, and if he wasn't so annoyed about Ava being hurt, he would have smiled when the head of messy red hair poked out from his bedroom door.

"You should apologize to your sister for teasing her like that, you know how stubborn she is, and you knew she'd try to prove to you she could fly" Harry said, staring at the boy. With a groan, the child stepped forward and muttered out a, "Sorry", to his sister.

"Alright, let's get you some dinner" Ron suggested, leading the kids downstairs.

After half an hour, they were both done eating, and the kitchen was covered in food after Ava decided to start a food fight, which Ron decided he had to be a part of. Harry muttered a spell, and watched as all the food disappeared off the walls, a small smile on his face.

"I reckon it's time for you two to go to bed" he said, pointing up the stairs.

Just as he expected, both of them threw a fit.

"Can't we stay up just a little longer, Uncle Harry, it's not fair to make us go to bed so early, honestly, we're eight now, we can stay up later!" Ava said, sounding so much like Hermione that Harry had to pause for a moment.

"Yes, that's true, you are older now, but your parents wanted you in bed before they came home, which will be in only a bit now, so you two should get upstairs and get some sleep" Ron said, bending down in front of Benjamin.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Benjamin announced loudly.

He and Ron stared at each other for a moment, before the boy let out a loud yawn, then pouted.

"To bed, both of you" Ron said, picking Ava up and putting her over his shoulder, earning a loud laugh.

It took an hour, and a few flying teddy bears (thrown by Benjamin across the room at Ava, and back again), but finally, both kids were asleep.

Groaning loudly, Harry fell onto the couch, and closed his own eyes.

Ron leaned against him again, and did the same, falling asleep almost instantly.

When Hermione and Ginny apparated back into their living room, they saw Ron and Harry, sleeping on the couch. Harry had moved to where he was spread across the entire couch, nearly pushing Ron completely off of it.

The redhead was laying with his legs pulled against his chest, cornered on the end of the couch.

"Should we wake them up?" Hermione asked, a small smile on her face.

"They just spent a night with Ben and Ava, and you're asking if we should wake them up?" Ginny shot back, walking upstairs to check on the children. Despite wanting everyone to stay asleep, she let out a yell of surprise one she saw the cut on Ava's forehead.

"Why, in the name of merlin, does my daughter have a cut on her forehead?" Ginny yelled from upstairs. There was a pause. "And why is my broom in the hallway?" she yelled, storming down the stairs and standing over the men, who had both woken up, and now glanced at each other nervously.

"You forgot to heal the cut and pick up the broom" Ron growled under his breath.

Harry smiled at Ginny, hoping to calm her down.

He knew he forgot to do something important.


End file.
